He Loved Her
by Izayoi
Summary: In that frozen moment of time, she knew that he loved her. [Collection of Oneshots of InuKag]
1. Silent Confessions

Authors Note: Just a mindless one-shot to help me get used to writing again.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha went on his knees and pounded his fist into the ground.

"Why?" He screamed to the freshly dug graves.

A slender hand gently touched his shoulder to give some source of comfort, but Inuyasha could not feel anything but rage.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome with her deep blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

He muttered softly, "Why must it always end this way?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Kagome felt her throat burning but she refused to cry. She had to be strong; she had to be strong for **him**.

She wished she had known beforehand how things would have turned out. If she had, she would have never led them here. They had been walking along a clear road, the day was beautiful and everything seemed to be filled with sunshine. Even Inuyasha and Shippou had gotten along and Kagome could not help but smile brightly. That all ended when she sensed Shikon Shards nearby. She should have known not to say anything when Inuyasha remarked on the queer smell in the air.

When they had arrived at the village, the scene was so brutal, that Miroku had covered Shippou's eyes to the protest of the little fox demon. The remains of the dead were piled on top of each other everywhere. Their crimson blood seeped into the ground and the metallic stench was concentrated. Men lay with spears in their hands, their eyes open wide and their chest ripped wide apart. Dead mothers were slumped over the bodies of their dead children. Even the animals such as the cattle were slaughtered, their heads severed from their bodies.

"What the hell." Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly, a figure started to stir. It was a middle-aged woman with sleek midnight hair and a small round face. She started to cry uncontrollably, her blood-soaked hand reaching out towards them.

"Please." She moaned, "please save my child. Please, save my baby. Please, please, I'll do anything."

Her hand grasped her plump torso as she continued to plead.

"Oh please. Just save my baby, I'll give you everything I have."

"It is all right. We are here to help you. We will not hurt you." Sango started to walk towards the helpless woman.

However when Sango started to move, she had revealed Inuyasha who was standing behind her.

When the pregnant mother saw the ears on top of Inuyasha's hand she started scream even louder.

"No! Stay away. Get away you damned demon. Naraku warned us of the eared-one. Get away, get away!"

Kagome couldn't help feel her heart tighten as she saw the look of shock on Inuyasha's face.

"Please, calm yourself. Inuyasha will not hurt you."

Miroku had tried to console the delirious woman, when the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Are you all right?" Sango crouched down.

The body fell over to one side, the sleek raven hair falling over her scarred round face. She did not breathe and the baby inside her will never know its first breath. The shikon shard fell from her back and vanished into thin air. But no one cared, no one had the heart to.

Inuyasha and the others had tried the best they could to clean the village and give the village folk a proper burial. But nothing would be able to take the tragedy that still lingered.

"Inuyasha, it isn't your fault." Kagome tried once again to reach out to the lost hanyou. Her hand moved from his shoulder to help him stand up, but Inuyasha roughly pushed away her hand.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground and walked to the bank of the river, mumbling that he needed time to himself. He could not see the tears falling from blue eyes nor the still outstretched hand.

Shippou broke the silence by running a little ways and calling out, "You're an idiot, Inuyasha!"

Sango moved towards the stunned girl and quietly said, "Go to him Kagome. He needs you."

Lavender eyes met with blue with a sense of understanding and encouragement.

Kagome saw the quiet red figure sitting on the lush grass by the crystal river. How cruel nature was to be so beautiful and perfect while there were people who were suffering. When Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, she knew he had sensed her coming, but he had not said any word of acknowledgement. Feeling awkward and lost, she did only what her heart told her to do.

Sitting beside him, she took him into her arms. He stiffened for a fraction of a second before surrendering into her warm and safe embrace. His head tucked under her chin and his arms folded across his lap with Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders. The two stayed together in this fragile moment of weakness, trust, and love.

Inuyasha stirred to the surprise of Kagome and pulled himself away from Kagome's arms. Before disappointment took over Kagome, he pulled her into his grasp. His strong arms bound tightly around her waist and a hand wove into her long raven hair. Kagome's eyes widened and closed, a soft blush forming in her cheeks. She had never felt such a warmth, it seemed as if Inuyasha's whole being surrounded her. She knew that she was safest in his arms, her heart forever within his soul.

Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's soothing scent before asking into her hair, "Will you stay by my side?"

"Yes, I will," breathed Kagome, forever sealing her fate with the hanyou.

He might never say those three words, he might have loved someone else, he might love someone else in the future, but in that frozen moment of time, Kagome Higurashi knew; he loved her.


	2. Tender Moments

Authors Note:

It is 1am (yes, in the morning) as I begin to write this and I find myself asking, "Why the hell am I doing this." To be quite frank, I really don't know why. I still haven't finished my French homework and I have a summative Physics Quiz and summative History Unit Test on World War 2 two days from now. But, here I am, on my computer, ready to write another oneshot. It's obvious that my update on Car59: Flashbacks had failed. So I suppose writing this one-shot will ease my poor guilt-ridden mind. Enjoy. )

"I'm home, mama." Kagome called, as she slipped off her mud drenched loafers and dropping her heavy yellow knapsack before giving her mother a swift kiss on the cheek.

"You're earlier than usual Kagome. I wasn't expecting you for another week." Kagome's mother wiped her hands of suds from washing dishes before taking out a box of ramen from the pantry.

"Did you come back to restock?"

"Nope" replied Kagome, rather darkly.

Kagome's mother raised her eyebrows up in surprise, while touching her cheek softly with her hand.

"I wonder if she had another lover's spat with that boy."

Kagome's mother didn't know how close to the truth she was.

Exam periods were approaching quickly and Kagome found her torn again between her duty to the time beyond the well and to the time she was born in. She had to fulfill her promises to Inuyasha and the others, to her parents, and most important of all, to herself. She had always to realize her life-long dream of becoming a doctor. But, what was she to do? Her grades were decreasing rapidly from the countless absences and lessons she had missed. Her patience was frayed to threads from the stress from school, her boy-crazed friends and mostly from the dog-eared boy.

"Kagome," whined Inuyasha, "what do you mean you have to leave for another 3 weeks. We need to find more shards if we're ever going to defeat Naraku."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't have time to argue with you. I've been in the feudal era for the past 2 weeks and I have already missed out on a lot of important concepts in school. I have an important test next week and I want to have a chance to catch up with my studies."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "So are you saying, this skool work and home work is more important than defeating Naraku?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha. I care for my friends, I care for the villagers, and I care about stopping Naraku."

"Then it sure doesn't it look like it. How can you say that you aren't using this skool thing as an excuse to go to see that Hojo guy? Are you running away from your responsibilities?"

Kagome's anger flared up, "Inuyasha, how can you say that? Isn't what I am doing already enough? Why can't you understand for once?" Kagome started to shriek, her stress and frustration finally letting loose.

"God, do you ever think that maybe I want a break? A break from this life, a break from this stupid battle, a break from **you**? I am sick and tired of you complaining about Kouga and Houjo when you go around and pine after Kikyo!"

Both hanyou and girl stopped and realized the harshness of their argument. This wasn't just another petty fight. These were real issues being brought up, too real.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger. Enraged, he snarled, "Fine. You can leave bitch, and you don't have to come back."

Kagome's eyes threatened tears before she turned around and stubbornly willed them away. In a choked voice she replied, "Fine, Inuyasha. I guess you won't be seeing me anymore."

When the hanyou saw her take a step into the well and disappear, he clenched his fist and slammed into a tree with a roar. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it at all.

Kagome flew on top of her bed before pulling herself into the comfort of her soft pillow.

Stupid Inuyasha. What a jerk. Who needs him, anyways? Let's just see how long he lasts without me. Kagome's lips quivered before she started bawling. She missed him already. Truthfully, she had just wanted 3 days to recover from a slightly twisted ankle. She had been walking for the past 2 weeks with a limp and everyone had failed to see the pain behind her smile and twinkling laughter. Bitter tears soaked through the cotton, drying on her face and lulling her into much needed sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he slipped himself through Kagome's window. As soon as she left, he had rebuked himself for being so harsh. He knew that she had twisted her ankle when she rushed to save a little boy from a demon in a fight several days ago. She never said anything, so he thought the pain was durable.

He cringed from the memory of how angry, tired and lost she had looked when she yelled at him. She didn't even say sit. Had she given up on him already?

When he entered her room, he found her fast asleep, her face curved into a smile. Her thoughts were far away, in a safe place, where no one would be able to harm her.

He quietly kneeled beside her bed and looked at the sleeping figure. He sneaked a look at her bedroom door, making sure that no one would come in uninvited. It was moments like these that he let his mask fall and he let his tender side out. He lightly tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, before lightly touching her cheek with his palm facing away from her.

He then lightly stroked her cheek with a single finger, before brushing her nose with hers; speaking volumes about words he could not express. He never noticed her smile deepen and her breathing becoming irregular. In that frozen moment in time, Kagome Higurashi knew, he loved her.


	3. First Day of Snow

AN: The legend mentioned in this one-shot is a popular legend in the Korean culture and I think there are variations or the same thing in other cultures too. Anyways, I thought it would spur on a sweet one-shot. Enjoy. )

"Come face the almighty wrath of Zorg!"

A gigantic ogre who reeked of onions swung an equally gigantic club towards Sango, who easily dodged it. Her gas mask had offered protection against the potent odour, however, the others were left to battle against the awful stink.

"Fuck, why the hell won't he just die?" Inuyasha, who suffered the most due to his sensitive nose, held a red sleeve in front of his face.

The group had been investigating a shard in the eastern region when they came around to a bend in the road. At the bend was where they came across the ogre.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged the tessaiga over his head and then down towards the earth, sending sparks of energy tearing up the ground.

The ogre faced the full brunt of the attack and the group started to relax when the pieces scattered around started to pull back together and regenerate the beast.

"Damn it. He's wasting my time." Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku lunged back from a crashing fist and shouted, "I sense a pure energy coming from him. Could it be the shard?"

Everyone expectedly look towards Kagome, who had been the whole time distracted with other thoughts in her head. After a couple of moments when she realized she had been the center of attention, she came to her senses.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. There's a shard. On his back." She replied quite lamely.

"Stupid woman." Inuyasha muttered before he jumped in the sky and landed on the beast's back.

"Damn, you sure do smell bad. Now hold still while I get the shard out."

To this the ogre responded wildly, thrashing about, attempting to dislodge the hanyou on his back. He swung his club around and around like a drunken man, before his aim was directed towards the girl from the future.

Inuyasha, who had yet to dislodge the shard, cried out, "Kagome, watch out!"

Kagome, who wasn't paying attention, didn't even notice the weapon seconds away from bringing her to her doom.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku was too far away to reach her and Sango was still in the sky on Kirara's back.

"I'll save you Kagome!" piped Shippou before transforming into the pink bubble, floating away with Kagome.

Inuyasha released a breath before plunging his claws into the demon's flesh and pulled out the shard. The ogre gave a deep groan before slumping over, crashing into the ground.

Inuyasha jumped off and ran towards the rest of the group, who were surrounding Kagome.

"Are you all right? Damn it, bitch, why weren't you doing anything!"

Still in a stupor, Kagome looked up surprised at the worried faces of her comrades.

She blushed, "Oh…yeah, sorry about that everyone." She giggled before adding on, "I'm not hurt and we got a shard, so…everything's good, right?"

Everyone seemed to be satisfied except the hanyou, who still fumed at her stupidity.

"Can you we all take a bath first? You guys stink worse than that ogre" Shippou plugged his nose, before jumping off Miroku's shoulder.

"What'd you say runt?"

"Quell your anger, Inuyasha. He's right. Let's stay at a village and find ourselves a hot spring." Miroku reasoned.

Sango agreed, "Yes, that sounds good. My back really aches. We could use a break."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said aloofly.

"Sango, my dear. You should have told me you had tense muscles. I am always willing to offer my services. I am quite good at giving massages."

Miroku moved towards Sango and let his wandering hand come in contact with Sango's neck. "However there is the minor detail of having to take your shirt off but we can always take care of that later." To which he received a slap on the face.

"Shut up, monk. I said my back ached, nothing to do with it being tensed." Sango blushed before walking away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the usual display of antics but noticed how Kagome remained unresponsive and did nothing to quell the taijya's anger. Inuyasha continued to keep a discreet eye on her all the way to the next village.

"Ahh…this feels so good, doesn't it Kagome?" Sango said with glee before resting her head on the hot rock.

When met without a response, Sango shook Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome-chan? Are you all right? You have been acting quite strangely all day."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

Sango glared.

"Oh, all right. It's just…I don't know, it's kind of stupid."

"It doesn't matter if its stupid, its better to talk it out instead of keeping it inside, letting it distract you from important matters."

"You're right." Kagome nodded before giving a long sight.

"It's been about a week now but I missed the first day of snow at home."

"The first day of snow? Well, I'm sure it will snow again, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "No…it had to be the first day of snow. There's this legend, well, it's kind of silly, but a lot of girls in my time talk about it when the winter season comes. On the first day of snow, if you and your beloved share a kiss, it means that your love will remain eternal."

Sango smiled, "That's a sweet legend, Kagome. Did you find this beloved?"

Kagome flushed, "Well yeah…I guess I have a beloved, it's just he and I haven't shared the kiss yet."

"Well, it hasn't snowed here, so you still have a chance." Sango chided in knowingly.

"I guess." Kagome sighed before submersing herself deeper into the water. "Except, the person I'm in love with isn't the type to go around kissing people." She thought to herself dejectedly.

**A kiss? That's what all the fuss was about? Keh, what a stupid thing to be upset about. But still…it must mean a lot to her. She must really like this guy. Wait, what do I care? She can do whatever the hell she wants, whenever she wants. **

Inuyasha growled from the spot behind the bushes. Truth be told, he didn't want her to share a kiss with anyone else. It wasn't as if **he** wanted to kiss her…he just didn't like the idea of anyone else kissing her, that's all. Wait, did that even make any sense?

"Ah, Inuyasha. So, you too enjoy the sport of watching lovely maidens taking a bath?" Miroku smirked, before wagging his eyebrows at the bright red Inuyasha.

"N-no. I was just making sure perverts like you stayed away." Inuyasha bashed Miroku on the head before hurrying away.

Seeing stars before he fell to the ground, Miroku wondered out loud, "Why am I, the one who always gets hurt?"

Later that evening, when Shippou had finally fell asleep and Sango and Kirara were still, Inuyasha leapt off the tree. He stepped over Miroku, who had a dreamy look on his face and kept muttering things under his breath at periodic times.

Inuyasha sniffed the air before heading off into the forest. He had seen Kagome climb out of her "sleeping bag" and wander out into the darkness.

Sooner than he had expected he found her sitting on rock, gazing out at the lake that was situated near the hot springs. He had walked right next to year but she did not seem to notice him. He coughed to catch her attention.

Kagome looked up and opened her eyes. Inuyasha fought to keep a gasp in his throat. Her eyes were a shining blue sapphire and were reflecting the bright stars in the night sky. The moonlight caressed her face and her hair and seemed to enhance her natural beauty.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome broke the silence.

He coughed again before drawling out roughly, "You're the one who left camp at night where youkai can get you."

Instead of the usual reprimand, Kagome seemed unfazed and sadly smiled, "Sorry about that. I'll go back."

She stood up from the rock and dusted away her skirt before making he way back. Her eyes widened in surprised and she whirled around to face Inuyasha who had grasped he wrist firmly.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it? Who is it that you want a kiss from so badly."

Kagome's face reddened before she stammered out, "W-where'd did you hear that from?"

"Does it matter? Just answer the question, woman."

Kagome flushed deeper and remained unresponsive.

"Well? Do we have to drawl this out all night? I'm not letting you go until you answer me cause it's obviously been on your mind all the time."

Scratching her head, she turned away meekly. She mumbled a quiet, "you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Huh? What'd you say?"

Kagome answered a little louder, "you."

Hearing it but not believing it, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before taking a step closer to Kagome.

"What?"

"You! I want you to kiss me! It's always been you and it always will be! Are you happy now?"

Kagome flushed even deeper after the realization of her outburst dawned on both her and the now equally flushed hanyou.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kagome replied awkwardly.

"Look, sorry about that, you can just forget I said anyth-"

Kagome's eyes opened up in shock while staring at the close up of Inuyasha's face. His eyes were pulled shut and his eyelashes were longer than a typical boy. His nose arched just a little end arrogantly just like he was. She had never noticed how good he smelled.

His lips were soft against hers and she felt like melting into him. He was so warm and so tender. Her heart felt like it was going to tear out of her chest.

"If this is a dream, I wish it would never end." She mused to herself.

Inuyasha pulled back before his heart could break. It was everything he imagined and much more.

"So…" He started.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Hmm…"

Her laughter rang out like bells before she looked down again shyly.

"Will you kiss me again?"

Wiping away the look of surprise, Inuyasha was more than happy to comply. He tilted her lips towards his own once more and firmly grasped her around the waist. Kagome sighed contentedly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both were oblivious to the rest of the world and neither noticed the pure, white snow gently starting to fall from the beautifully lit sky.

In that frozen moment of time, Kagome Higurashi knew that he loved her.


End file.
